Chris McLean's Daughter Part IV
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: With World Tour, three new contestants, and another million dollars on the line, friendships, alliances, wars, and hatred will be born and ended. With Noah, Casey and Ciana in the game, they fight for each other, and fight for their right to love. Will they survive? Watch the drama and welcome the newest part of Chris McLean's Daughter. Rated T for mild curing and drama.
1. He's here

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

Noah and I had finally gotten back from a two week stay in Toronto for Noah's family, and I was genuinely glad to back.

When we stepped into Playa Des Losers, my dad rushed towards us and hugged us.

"Hey. I'm glad you're back." he said.

He released us and we put our stuff in our rooms and came back down to talk to Ciana.

I saw her and hugged her.

"Hey Case. I've missed ya girl."

"Same to you, Ci."

Noah looked at her and smiled. "So, you're Chef's daughter?"

She smiled. "Yeah. And I get to compete in the next season of Total Drama."

It hit me: The next season was in four weeks.

I had to get prepared.

**_Chris' P.O.V._**

I got on the phone and called Blaineley and told her my plan: To make a cover-up new show to pretend to replace the old cast. Then they would go on a rampage to get their fame back by going to New York. If they succeeded, they would get to be on the new season. If they didn't, they would still be on the new season, but only a few of them would be on it.

I hung up on her after we talked. I then checked my e-mail. I groaned.

A girl named Sierra was stalking me again. She was begging me to let her on the show. I finally gave in. I told her she could be on it.

She e-mailed back and told me all she needed to do and she was ecstatic.

My phone rang again.

I growled as I answered it.

_"Yes?"_

_"Si. Is this Senior Chris McLean?"_

_"Yes. This is. Who's asking?"_

_"Alejandro Burromerto. Your partner told me that you were looking for two new cast members. I think I have what it takes."_

I sighed.

_"You're sure? Are you positive you want to compete?"_

_"Of course amigo. I'd do anything. And I mean ANYTHING."_

I sighed again and slid my face onto the palm of my hand.

_"Ugh. Fine. You're in. Please come to Playa Des Losers to interview me along with the other new contestant. See you then."_

_"Gracias. I bid you well."_

I hung up.

Man, I forgot how much hell I have to go through to get a new season.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

The next day, Noah, Ciana and I were down at the breakfast buffet in our pajamas, laughing and eating.

Then, two people walked into the buffet and looked over at us.

One was a girl. She was very tall, had deep purple hair that was fixed into a braid, onyx eyes, tan skin, a green and gold locket, a green tube top like Heather's, blue capris, and blue flats.

The other was a guy. He had tan skin, green eyes, dark brown hair, a bull necklace, a red shirt with a white shirt underneath, obviously trying to show off his chest, brown jeans, and dark brown boots.

The girl ran towards us, squealing with delight. She tackled me onto the floor, screaming, "EEEE! OMG! You're Casey! You're Chris' daughter! I'm honored to be in your presence!"

I was able to shove her off of me in annoyance. "I'm sorry, but who in the heavens are you!?"

She smiled like a stalker and gave me a creepy look. "I'm Sierra! I know everything about everyone on the show. Like, I know that your iPod has over 1,792 songs on it and that you have watched all of PewDiePie's videos! And Noah's birthday is April 19th, 1998."

I slowly backed away from her as the guy came over to us. "I am sorry about that. She's been rambling about this the whole ride. By the way, the name's Alejandro Burromerto."

My eyes widened as I felt my breath speeding.

"Uh. I-I-I-I'm sorry. I n-n-n-need t-t-t-to get s-s-s-s-somewhere. Bye." I said as I raced away from there and l locked myself in my room.

This was Justin's brother!

**_Flashback_**

_I was at Playa Des Losers one night when I was by myself in the hallway walking back to my room when Justin cornered me._

_"Where are you going? Why aren't you hanging out with me?" He said his voice scaring me._

_"I didn't know you wanted to." I said looking away from him._

_He dragged me out of the hall and threw me in the janitorial closet._

_"You know, I actually think you should be with me." He said his electric blue eyes staring into my soul._

_His eyes radiated mad power and threatening and dangerous lust._

_"You are so pretty. And I would do anything to keep you that pretty." He growled._

_I wanted to get away. I shut my eyes and faced away from him._

_He closed the space between us. I felt his warm breath on my face. I felt my skin crawl._

_"You should be with me. Not Noah." He said trailing his nose on my cheek._

_I was paralyzed. If I could just shout to get the attention of Eva or Zeke, I would be home free._

_When I was just opening my mouth to yell for help, Justin's lips clamped onto mine._

_I was disgusted!_

_I kneed Justin below the belt and while he was distracted, I screamed. Immediately, Eva opened the door._

_She threw Justin off me and pulled me out of the closet._

_I hugged her and said, "Thank you! He just attacked me and threw me in the closet and he kissed me! I had to get yours or Zeke's attention!"_

_She said, "Don't worry. I'll get you to your room and get security in here."_

_She got me up to my room, where I cried myself to sleep. I had never felt so helpless._

**_Ends_**

I tucked my knees in and cried like a little kid. What if Alejandro tried to hurt me in the same way?

I couldn't go through with that again. If it happened, I'd be in suicidal trauma. Horror, shame, despair. Leave the hurt behind.

But, I was more confident. He wouldn't hurt me. I would never let him. No one would do that to me again. I wasn't scared.

And with Ciana, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Izzy, Cody, Chef, my dad, and Noah there, neither them nor myself would get hurt. Devil take the hindmost.

And maybe Alejandro wouldn't hurt us.

Just maybe. Just maybe…


	2. It's okay

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

"Wow. I don't know what I did, but she seemed so scared. Did I say something?" Sierra asked.

I glared at her, then at Alejandro.

"I'll be right back. Sierra, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say things like that anymore." I said as I walked off.

I walked to Casey's room and knocked on her door.

"Hey, beautiful? You okay?"

She didn't answer, but I heard crying.

"Hey, let me in. What's going on?" I pleaded.

I heard more crying, but she answered. She opened the door and looked at me with watery eyes and worry.

I went inside and shut the door behind me. "What's going on? As soon as that guy spoke to you, it seemed like you were terrified of him."

She leapt into my arms and sobbed.

"That guy. He's… Justin's brother. Justin told me himself. I'm scared of them both. Only they can make me tremble in fear."

I held her close as I gently touched her hair.

"It's okay. I'm right here. And maybe his brother isn't wickedly evil like Justin was." I whispered.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

After I finally recovered from that shock, Noah and I went back to the buffet.

I froze when Alejandro turned to look at me.

"Senorita? Did Sierra or I scare you? If so, I apologize for-"

"It's fine. It's okay. Just been a little nervous lately." I squeaked.

He nodded. "Alright. Well, I get to compete in the new season. And I'm assuming your father told you about the cover up plan, yes?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah. He did."

He smiled. My mind immediately flashed to when Justin would smile with that demonic and evil smile of his.

Did I have PTSD? Probably.

But, I'd troop on. For my friends and family. For them. For Noah.

* * *

**_Oooooh! What's gonna happen next!? And by the way, I wrote a fanfiction called The Phantom of the Drama and one called Drama Never Dies. CHECK EM OUT! You'll enjoy them, I promise. R&R! BYE!_**


	3. Freddy vs Jason

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

After the new people got settled into their rooms, Casey, Ciana and I tried to calm Casey down. I told Ciana what happened with her and Justin and how Alejandro was Justin's brother.

Anyways, we were in the music room and we were trying to calm Casey's nerves.

"Guys, you don't have to do this. I'm fine."

I glared at her. "No, you're not. You look like you're about to pass out. And I can hear your heart from over here, and I **_know _**that I'm not the one doing that to you."

She blushed. "Shut up. And, I really am fine. Just, the weight of the competition on me, that's all."

"Casey. Justin hurt you, and you're scared it's gonna happen again. But, he doesn't seem that bad. Give him a chance. If he seems evil like that, then you can be scared. If not, you can just chill. Okay?" Ciana said.

I nodded. "Alright. Should we hang out with him?"

Later that night, we went up to Alejandro's room to see if he wanted to hang out.

We rounded the corner when Casey froze. "Yeah… I'm thinking this wasn't a good idea. I'll be in my room, with my door locked, bolted, a chair put up against it, and my windows with bars on them."

She tried to run away when I grabbed her arm. "Nuh-uh. I don't think so. This isn't you. You're never this scared! You can do this! You can! I promise."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she blushed, but she stayed. "Fine. I'll do it."

I let go and we walked to Alejandro's door and knocked on it. He opened it and Casey shuddered slightly, but he didn't notice.

"Hello. May I help you?" He asked politely.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. You wanna hang out with us, as friends?"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully before answering. "Sure. I'd love to."

He stepped out of his room as we walked to the home movie theater that Chris built.

I walked over to the giant glass movie shelves to pick out a movie. Chris had the movies arranged by genre, not alphabetically.

I started throwing out suggestions. "So, what sparks your interest? Comedy, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Horror-"

"Horror." Alejandro cut it.

I shrugged. "Which one? There's dozens. There's 'The Grudge', 'The Ring', 'Friday The 13th','Insidious', 'Paranormal Activity', 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', 'The Exorcist', 'Freddy .vs. Jason', and 'Chucky: Child's Play'."

Ciana smirked. "I vote for 'The Exorcist', 'Insidious', 'Freddy .vs. Jason', and 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'."

Alejandro raised and an eyebrow but smirked as well. "I vote for 'The Grudge', 'Friday The 13th', and 'Freddy .vs. Jason'."

Casey gave me a fake smirk to hide her fear. "I vote for 'Chucky: Child's Play', and 'Freddy .vs. Jason'."

I shrugged. "Since we all voted for 'Freddy .vs. Jason', I guess that's what we're gonna watch."

We sat down and turned the lights off and watched the movie begin.

I've been a fan of Freddy Krueger forever and the idea that someone can kill you in your sleep is awesome, and a character like Freddy makes it all the more awesome. With his brown and dusty fedora, his red and green sweater, his burnt and scarred skin, and his bladed glove, he's easily one of the most memorable characters of my childhood.

But, Jason Voorhees is my second favorite horror movie monster. With his hockey mask, machete, and his extreme strength and his zombie-like power to not die, he gets the silver medal. The idea of someone drowning then coming back as a zombie and taking revenge is amazing, and a character like Jason makes all the more so.

The beginning of the movie was explaining a bit of Freddy's backstory, on how Nancy defeated him in the first movie, how Lisa burnt him in the second movie, how Nancy dies but not before stabbing Freddy with his own glove in the third movie, how Alice kills him in the fourth movie, how she defeats him again in the fifth movie, and how the children of Elm Street forgot about him, making him lose his powers.

But anyways, Casey was holding onto my arm in fear. Not at the movie though…

I could feel her heartbeat in her wrist. It was fast. Very fast. And she was slightly shaking. Either it was from fear or from her heart racing, I couldn't tell.

I wrapped my arm around her and looked over at Alejandro and Ciana. They were both focused on the movie entirely.

She was scared. And what made me feel terrible, was that not even **_I _**could help her feel better.


	4. Confession

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

What was wrong with me!? I was such a wimpy man baby!

But, we watched 'Freddy .vs. Jason', then left for our rooms. Ciana and Alejandro walked away together and Noah and I did the same.

"Case?"

I turned to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I didn't answer verbally, but I nodded.

He hugged me. "If you want, I could stay in your room with you."

I nearly cried, but I stayed silent. "Yes. Please."

He and I walked to my room and crawled into my bed. I started gently crying.

"I feel so helpless. I know I can do this. But, I'm just scared that I'll get attacked again. What do I do?"

He held me close as he breathed into my hair. "Just know I'm capable of committing murder. If he **_ever _**touches you like Justin did, I'll kill him without a thought. I'm deadly serious."

I flinched. **_Never _**has Noah said **_anything _**like that in the time I've known him.

He stroked my head and held me close.

"Noah. I can do this. Tomorrow, I'm gonna walk right up to him and talk to him. Not about Justin, because, screw that, but about what we did tonight."

He kissed my forehead.

"I know you can do this, beautiful. I know you can. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. And, I just want the season to begin again. I'm tired of waiting."

He smiled. "Yeah. And let's just hope that I actually get to compete."

I giggled. "Yeah. Good night."

I drifted off. Tomorrow would be the day I either make a new friend, or stay scared.

* * *

I woke up to Noah's arms still wrapped around me.

I kissed the side of his head and smiled.

I laid back down and rested my head on his chest. Of course, that woke him up.

"Morning. Hey, you wanna get up now, or later?"

I shrugged. "Whenever you feel like it, babe."

He snuggled down next to me and kissed my neck.

"You think Alejandro is up?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah. It's like 6:27 in the morning."

My eyes widened as I knew something: I had to talk to him. **_Now_**.

"Wait! Wait one fart-knocking moment." I hissed.

I shot out of my bed and ran out of the room and to Alejandro's room.

I pounded on the door.

"Qué diablos es lo que quieres en este momento en la mañana le idiota-" I heard him yell from inside the door.

He then opened the door and saw me and his eyes widened. "Oh! Senorita! Good morning! Can I help you?"

"Hey Alejandro. Could I talk to you?"

He nodded. "Si. Come in!"

I ran in and slammed the door shut behind me and locked it.

He sat down looking rather confused. "What's this all about?"

I told him everything. From the attacks to the trauma it caused me.


	5. Are We Good?

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

I sighed, but laid back down on the bed. My girl's crazy, but she's my crazy girl.

But, I soon got bored. So, I got up and went downstairs to the buffet and ate breakfast with Sierra and Ciana.

Sierra was staring at Ciana with really creepy eyes.

"Erm. Morning girls?"

Sierra turned to me almost twisted her entire head around with a creepy smile.

"Morning Noah. How's Casey?" She said, really creeping me out.

I slowly backed away from her. "Okay. I'm just gonna go up to… erm… Alejandro's room."

I ran away and went to Alejandro's room and pounded on the door.

Casey opened it. I stared at her in wide-eyed shock.

"Okay, before you give me the whole, "Are you cheating on me" speech, I'm not cheating. I'm talking to him."

I calmed down. I stepped inside where she and Alejandro were sipping coffee.

"You guys all good now?"

They nodded.

I sighed. FINALLY! We're all friends! Well, friends and creepy stalkers.


	6. Alejandro

**_Ciana's P.O.V._**

**_Daydreams_**

_I saw him. The most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. He had brown hair, tan skin, a sweet personality, and a pretty toned body._

_He had the sexiest voice I had ever heard, he had the sweetest attitude, and was kind to me._

_Just sitting by him in the movie last night made me feel giddy. I really liked him._

_But, a guy like him would never like a girl like me, but, just maybe, Alejandro would be mine someday. If I just…_

**_Ends_**

"Hello!? Earth the Ciana?!" Sierra hissed in my ear as she swatted her hand in front of my face.

I was shaken out of my lovely daydream.

"Yeah, right here."

She stopped creeping me out, but we started talking and she still seems like a stalker, but a nice and kind stalker.

I rose up and walked out to go back to my room.

This was it. I had fallen hopelessly in love with Alejandro. But, I was going to be competing against him in the third season! I had to keep my head in the game.

Maybe I could buddy up with him before the competition, just so that I don't mess with him during the show.

I had to keep a poker face.

**_Alejandro's P.O.V._**

"Well, we had better be getting out of here." Noah said as he and Casey left.

Justin and I weren't the closest of brothers, but we were brothers. But that's besides the point.

When I first laid eyes on Ciana, my heart felt… weak.

Like, all I could do was think about her. Especially last night during the movie. Everytime I saw her, I felt so giddy.

Was this love? Or just the recent jitters? I had no idea. No idea of what was coming next.


	7. Planning and Everything In Between

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

Over the next few days, we'd been helping out my dad plan the third season.

One night, me, Noah, Ciana, Sierra, Alejandro, Chef, Blaineley and my dad were sitting in my dad's office, trying to figure out the theme for the new season.

I groaned with exhaustion. "What about a video game theme? Like, the contestants have to do challenges that have to do with video games?"

Noah nodded as did Ciana and Chef. But Alejandro, Sierra, my dad and Blaineley either shook their heads or groaned.

"Casey. I'm gonna have to ban you from games, but since I'm the awesome dad, I won't. But, no video game theme." My dad grumbled.

I folded my arms and yawned.

We sat around for a few more hours, pitching ideas. Then, Alejandro came up with an idea.

"What about a traveling theme? Like, the contestants have to get in a plane or jet and travel the world and do the challenges at that certain destination? The winning team gets to ride in first class to the next destination, and the losing team has to vote someone off and stay in economy class until they arrive to the next destination and do the challenge."

My dad stared at him. "Whoa. That's an amazing theme! Let me make a call to the producers to tell them."

He pulled out his phone and called them.

He hung up and smiled through baggy eyes. "It's golden! We're goin' around the world!"

I grinned and high-fived Ciana and Noah. Then collapsed on my face in exhaustion, since it was about 4:28 a.m. and we'd been up all night.

"Alright. Go get some sleep everyone. We gotta Celebrity Manhunt to film in about six hours and we've got some contestants to call and secret footage to go over." Blaineley said as we left the office.

So, we only had a week until the new season started.

Perfect. More drama, war, alliances, fights, sneaking, and other crap. Yay.

* * *

I woke up about three hours later by Alejandro shaking me awake. I jolted up.

"UHYUHDERK!" I stuttered.

He stepped back. "I apologize senorita. But, your father sent me to wake you. You need to get ready and we're going to Ottawa for Celebrity Manhunt. So, do what you must."

He left as I leapt out of bed and took a quick shower. I threw on my blue shirt with my white undershirt, blue skinny jeans, black converse, and my owl necklace. I put my regular make-up on and straightened my hair and pinned the sides up.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat and raced out to the docks.

I sat with Ciana and Noah by the poles.

Sierra wasn't there, she was probably still getting ready.

Alejandro was sitting at the edge of the dock, his legs hanging over the water as he gazed into the water and sat there all alone.

I turned to Noah. "So, you excited?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Maybe this year I'll actually get to compete."

I snickered and playfully nudged him and looked at the golden 7:32 a.m. September sunrise.

My dad and Chef walked out onto the docks and smiled.

"Well guys, time to head out. You guys ready? You know what to do?" My dad asked.

We nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

We stepped into The Boat of Losers and drove to the mainland and saw a few limos.

"Alejandro will ride with me. Sierra will be riding with Blaineley. Ciana, Noah and you will riding together." Dad explained.

Noah, Ciana and I stepped into one of the limos as it started driving.

I rubbed my knees and stared out the windows in anticipation.

Noah out on his sunglasses and put in his earpiece so he could talk with my dad, since he was still his personal assistant.

The driver turned on, 'Hall of Fame' by The Script while we sat and talked.

The music was turned down a little so we could still talk.

"Noah?"

He turned to me.

"We're in this together, right? Whatever happens, we'll still be together?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He pulled away still smiling. "You could shove me off a cliff and I'd still love you. You could kiss another man and I'd still love you. I'd be a little angry and jealous, but I'd still love you. You could kill me and I'd still love you."

I blushed. "I would never kiss another man. Ever."

He smirked. "Good. 'Cause you belong with me and I belong with you."

I returned to smirk.

Ciana was about to fall asleep as we were still talking.

A while later, we heard Ciana muttering in her sleep.

"No. No, give it back."

I smirked at Noah as we turned to listen to her.

"No, he's mine. You can't have him, he's mine!"

Was she talking about her crush? I had no idea.

"He belongs with me! Begone demon!"

I held my breath so I wouldn't laugh and wake her up.

"Heather! He's mine! Alejandro Burromerto belongs with ME! So, go away, demon spawn!" she hissed.

My jaw dropped. Her crush was Alejandro!?

She stopped talking and just slept quietly. I fell back into my seat and smirked at Noah.

She liked Alejandro.


	8. I Wanna Be Famous Again

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

Chef and I got to the Celebrity Manhunt red carpet and strolled out in our tuxes and walked down with fans screaming from the other side of the poles.

I got inside and waited for the other contestants to show up.

I looked out at the long line of limos filled with contestants.

Blaineley and Josh had been showing the TV viewers secret footage of the contestants while they were off the show. Of course, Ciana, Casey, Alejandro and Noah were barely shown, since there wasn't much footage of them. Sierra was doing a few segments with Blaineley and Alejandro was waiting with a few interns for his part.

A limo pulled over and Sierra helped someone out of it. It was Harold.

He was wearing a yellow getup and sunglasses from being in The Drama Brothers band with Trent and Cody.

He stepped out onto the red carpet, but no one applauded or screamed. In fact, someone threw a book at him, yelling, "You suck!"

He picked it up unaffected and walked down the carpet with Sierra.

Then, Sierra ran back down to meet the next contestants.

Katie and Sadie stepped out of the limo wearing green outfits. Sierra embarrassed them by telling them that the entire world would see them as she walked them down the carpet.

The next contestant and DJ and his mother. She ran down and asked them a few questions.

"How did it feel when you were working with Chef last season?"

He shrugged. "Eh. No biggie."

Sierra nodded then touched her earpiece that Blaineley had given her.

She asked DJ another question.

"Who do you hate the most on Total Drama?"

DJ's mom glared at her and hit Sierra in the face with her purse.

She glowered at Sierra on the ground. "What is wrong with you, girl?"

He and her son walked down the carpet as Sierra got up to greet the next contestant.

Courtney and Duncan got out, looking very pissed off. According to secret footage, Trent had broken up with Courtney because he didn't want to leave her alone while he was on tour with his band, and apparently, Gwen and Duncan weren't a serious couple, because Duncan decided to date Courtney again.

Anyways, Sierra got up and tried to ask them a question, but they ignored her and walked down the carpet.

The next contestant was Lindsay. She seemed like her ditsy blonde self as she walked down the carpet, wondering if it was a dress rehearsal.

The next contestant was Heather. Her hair had actually grown back a little, it was up in a little black ponytail. She walked down the carpet without a word.

LeShawna showed up next as she smiled and waved to her fans and walked down the carpet.

The next one is Owen as he sniffs the air.

"Is that ribs I smell?"

Sierra didn't answer, but Owen ran to the end of the carpet, but the security guards blocked his path.

Tyler shows up and calls dibs for the front row for the Gemmies after the show.

The next two are Ezekiel and Beth as they walked down the carpet without saying anything.

Then, a limo pulls up as Noah, Ciana and Casey step out. Noah was getting me a coffee and a bite to eat. I was actually very picky about coffee and if it tasted wrong, he'd be in serious crap.

Cody shows up next as Sierra's face beams and she squeezes him in a bear hug. She soon released him as he walked down the carpet, looking a little creeped out.

Soon, the coffee and bag of muffins gets here with Noah holding it as I walk out and grab it and sip the coffee.

It tasted like a horse's ass!

I spit it out and glare at Noah.

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

I throw the coffee away as Noah stares at me in wide-eyed shock. He was **_not _**expecting that.

Soon, all the rest of the contestants arrive.

Then, the interns, a bear and Alejandro show up and walk inside the studio.

I explain to them that they are the stars of my new show, 'Total Drama Dirtbags'. No one knows what I was talking about, so Noah explains it is about a bunch of nasty jerks that live in a huge mansion, get bored, and back stab each other. Heather got mad and said that she should be in that show because she was nasty.

But, I slam the door in their faces, leaving 25 teenagers very disappointed.

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

How could he?! That was the only job I had!

I was obviously revealing I was pretty pissed off, because Casey walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll find you a new job."

I calmed down a little as we looked up at the screen to watch the Gemmie awards.

Alejandro was opening the letter for best reality show award, which all of us were hoping to get.

He opened it, and to our disappointment, he said, "And the winner is… 'Golden Oldies in Their Undies.'!"

Owen ripped the screen off the wall in tragedy as I walked to it and glared at Chris's image on it.

"I'd like to thank my hair stylist, the interns, the caters, and my best friend, Chef, for the best host award!" Chris said smiling.

I continued to glare at the screen. "Not to mention your long-suffering assistant!" I kicked the screen as hard as I could and cracked it. "Shmuck."

"I guess I can go back to livin' on the streets." Duncan grumbled.

Heather looked heartbroken as she turned to walk away, as did everyone else.

All the contestants then walk off in separate directions, but Sierra told us not to give up, because we have so many millions fans who are rooting for us, and they know everything about us. When Owen asked what we are supposed to do, Sierra told us they should beat the Dirtbags to the Orpah studio, hijack the interview, and then we are famous again. Harold wondered how we are going to get there by tomorrow afternoon, since Orpah is in New York. Izzy tries to come up with an idea, and told Cody to get a lot of lumber, Owen to find a medium-sized boat-loader, and me to get three gallons of diesel fuel, which I sarcastically said I'll get my pet unicorn to deliver it. DJ then asked if we are going to get on the bus or not, which causes everyone to cheer, but DJ's mother said to wipe our feet first, and Sierra told us we will be famous again.

We piled into the bus and headed out to New York.

This. Would be one hell of a ride.

* * *

_**Oh yeah. And if any of you guys read Part lll of Chris McLean's daughter, I said that Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Duncan were acting for the cameras. Yeah, that idea's down the crapper. It needs to feel and seem more realistic, because it's easier to write and it's not so complicating. But, R&R! PEACE!**_


	9. Bungee Jumpin' with LeShawna's Bra

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"How long till we get to New York?" I asked DJ's mom.

She glared at me. "You ask again, you're walkin', girl!"

I leaned back into my seat in silence.

We drove for a few more hours until the bus was violently shoved from the side.

I looked out the window and saw Alejandro driving a purple tour bus along with the rest of the cast of his show.

I looked up and saw my dad and Chef in a helicopter.

"COURTNEY! STEP ON IT!" I shrieked.

"GUYS! We could use a few tactics I learned from pirate's camp! Does anybody have something stretchy?" Harold yelled.

We shook our heads.

"We need something bid and flexy and stretchy." Harold said scratching his chin. He then snapped his fingers.

"Like a bra!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Wow. Genius."

Gwen glared at him. "Got any better ideas?"

LeShawna smiled. "Here. Take this!"

A moment later, a gigantic pink bra sailed through the air and landed on Noah's head.

She saw everyone staring at her. "What? You haven't seen a pink bra before?"

Noah suddenly snapped and tore the bra off his head and tossed it, letting Gwen and Heather catch it.

They filled it with chocolates that Owen stashed and shot it at the bus, making it blinded, and drive away.

"They're gone! AWESOME!"

We all cheered and Duncan and Courtney started making out, making us drive towards a ravine.

I screamed and grabbed at Noah and nearly wet myself.

We flew over the cliff as I waited for death to come. But, it didn't.

As soon as we would've hit the ground and died, we froze.

I looked up and saw LeShawna's bra caught on a bar of the back seat and the other end caught on a branch hanging over the cliff.

We shot back up like a bungee cord.

Everyone was floating in the air as if weightless.

I tried floating to Noah, but Cody floated past me and knocked me out of the way.

We fell back down and we were once again caught on the bra.

Duncan climbed up and cut the bra and we landed safely on the desert ground.

I stumbled off the bus and puked in both motion sickness and shock.

"I need a bottle of booze right now." Harold sobbed as he got off the bus.

Everyone got out of the bus and sat on the ground while Trent, Geoff, Katie and Sadie, Beth and Eva went to go look for help.

Hours later, it was about 11:29 at night. Everybody was asleep. Except for me.

I got up, put on my black hoodie I brought with me, and flipped my hoodie on as I went for a walk in the desert.

I walked until I was completely alone and looking straight at the clear and beautiful stars. I sat down on the ground and leaned against a rock.

I tucked my knees in and rested my chin down on them as I wrapped my arms around my legs and stared up at the sky.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

I whipped my head around to see Izzy .

"Oh. Hey Izzy. What's up?"

She shrugged and sat by me. "Just chilling with you."

I nodded. "So, Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "Are you still crazy?"

She grinned. "Crazy as ever!"

I grinned back.

"Nice."

We talked a while before falling asleep.

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

I woke up the next morning. I was on someone's lap. I assumed it was Casey's, so I just shut my eyes and smiled.

Then, I heard someone talking in their sleep.

"Of course I'll marry you, Gwen."

Wait. Gwen? It was coming from the person whose lap I was laying on. Who the hell was it?

I shot up and woke the person up as I stared them right in the face: Cody.

"AGH-HA! NOT AGAIN!" I shrieked, getting away from him.

I ran off towards the desert and stopped at a rock to catch my breath. How could that happen?! AGAIN! I accidentally kissed him in my sleep, now THIS!?

I heard snoring from the other side of the rock. So, I walked around and saw Izzy and Casey asleep against the rock.

I knelt down and sat with them against the rock. I nearly fell asleep again when I heard helicopter blades. I nudged Izzy and Casey.

"Guys? I think we got rescue."

They woke up and we ran back to the bus and saw Chris and Chef in a helicopter, saving the contestants.

We got into the helicopter and flew to the Total Drama Action film lot.

Chris took us back to the Abandoned film lot where Alejandro cooks us all pancakes, which Owen ate all of.

Chris then announces that nobody does drama like us, but Heather interrupted and asked what happened to Total Drama Dirtbags, but Alejandro angrily said it was all a trick.

Heather asked if that is really true, and Chris said the only thing he came up with was the name. Chris then asked if we still had it, and Heather once again asked about Alejandro, but Chris gives her a noogie and tells her he was there for the insight, but he said that he could join them next time to make up for it.

I asked about what "next time," and Chris tells them it is an All-Around-the-World competition in a jet. Gwen asked if he has really thought everyone would do it after all the crap he was putting us through. But Chris asks if we would do it for a million dollars and all the contestants have agreed.

Well, later that day, Chef told us we had about three days before the new season, so we could all just relax at the resort until then. Great. Now, to talk to Chris about losing my job.


	10. Stargazin'

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

After we got to the film set, my dad told us that we could compete and that we could stay at the film set for a day then it would be time for the new season.

But, that night, we got to sleep in the trailers. There wasn't much room in the bunks, so some of the girls had to sleep on the floor.

Unfortunately, Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, Sierra I had to sleep on the floor.

It was about maybe ten when we fell asleep. Well, almost all of us.

**_Ciana's P.O.V._**

I got out of my bunk and slipped on my grey hoodie and walked outside the trailer. It was pretty chilly in September, but I ignored the cold nighttime wind and walked around the film lot.

I found a small building and climbed to the roof and sat down and stared up at the stars.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize I wasn't alone until I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned around and saw Alejandro.

I smiled at him and slightly shuddered from the wind. "Hey. It's okay. You didn't scare me that bad."

He shrugged. "Good. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

He sat down by me and stared up at the stars with me.

"So what's your favorite constellation?"

I thought for a moment. "Hercules. What about yours?"

"Probably Orion's Belt."

I nodded. "Yeah."

We sat in silence for a while. He then broke the silence.

"Ciana?"

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Is something troubling you?"

I rubbed my arms nervously. "Maybe…"

He wrapped an arm around me. Okay, when I say this, I mean it. When he put his arm around me, I nearly fainted.

But, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm really nervous about competing in this season and I'm still a little sad about my mom's death. She died in a house fire a few weeks ago and now my dad takes care of me. Right now, my only friends are Casey, Noah, Chris, Sierra, my dad and you."

He sighed and hugged me. "Ciana. You know I'm here for you. You can trust me with anything, you can tell me anything, and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I've got two."

I nodded. "Thanks Alejandro."

He released me and we continued looking at the stars and talking. We had a really nice time.

Before long, I glanced at my watch. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

I groaned. "It's four in the morning. We have to pack up and leave by five. I bet everybody's already up. But we gotta get back!"

We jumped off the roof. "I had a really nice night with you Ciana."

I blushed but smiled. "Thanks. You too."

He returned the smile and we ran back to the trailer.

I walked through the door and LeShawna, Casey, Gwen and Bridgette saw me.

LeShawna walked up to me and stared at me in the eyes. "Girl, where were ya!? You're just like Casey now…"

I shrugged. "Just went for an early morning jog."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Get packed up. We gotta get to the Ottawa Airport soon."

I got packed up and changed into my usual outfit. I got my bag and walked outside to the front gate and saw Casey, Noah, Sierra, Gwen, Courtney, LeShawna, Izzy, Cody and Alejandro waiting for the bus to pick us up.

I walked over by Alejandro as he winked at me.

Then, Heather walked out and saw Alejandro and glared at us.

This. Was going to be a LONG season.


	11. The Future Looks Bright

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

We got into the bus and the driver took off to the airport.

I sat in a seat by Noah and Cody. Noah sat by the window, I sat in the middle and Cody sat on the other side of me.

"So, you guys excited?" Cody asked.

I shrugged. "A little."

"I guess."

I looked over to Noah. He had been talking with my dad and my dad apologized. But, Noah was a little bit upset still.

But, he looked over to me and smiled. "You okay babe?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He wrapped an arm around me.

Then, I looked at the driver through the rearview mirror and smiled and winked, giving the cue.

A few seconds later, "Rock 'N' Roll" by Skrillex started playing in the bus.

Everyone went nuts.

Duncan was doing a beat-boxing duel against Harold, LeShawna was shakin' to the song along with Owen, and everybody else was just having a blast.

I smiled and stared out the window along with Noah. He turned around and saw me and smiled.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm okay. Where do you think we're going first?"

He shrugged. "Maybe Sweden. Or maybe London."

I shrugged. "I don't really care. Anywhere's fine as long as you're there."

He smirked as we both looked out at the desert we drove through.

The dust picked up around the bus and the sun shone hard in the mid-September sky. The cacti were tall and green and the desert sand was swirling in the wind.

The future was looking nice and bright.

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

"Season three of Total Drama folks! The world is gonna be mine! Sea to shining sea!" I said doing the intro to the first episode.

I then turned to my left and saw the bus pull up and I smirked.

"Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three-ringed travelling freak show! They'll be competing all around the globe, for ANOTHER million dollars!"

The bus doors opened as Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen, DJ, Harold, Noah, Casey, Ciana, Cody, Ezekiel, Izzy, Tyler, Bridgette, Sierra and Alejandro stepped out and I introduced them.

"Okay! Now that you're all here, let's bring out the beauty… Total Drama Jumbo Jet!" I announced as my plane came out onto the runway.

Owen freaked out in a panic attack, so I hit him on the head with a frying pan, and also make the other contestants calm down and get in the plane.

I showed them around, laid down the rules, and we took off to our first destination.

This is gonna be a very interesting season.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

All of us were sitting in the common area, just talking or just chilling.

We all hushed when we heard a small bell.

My dad stepped in wearing a ridiculous black outfit with a top hat.

"When you hear that friendly little bell, you have to sing a song. There will be no coaches, no rehearsals, it will be unpredictable and could happen anytime. There will be one song per episode and you have to make it up as you go along. So… SING!" Dad commanded.

So, we sang about flying and singing.

After we finished, we kinda just laid around the plane as it flew to an unknown destination.

I saw Noah get up and walk away. I considered following him, but I decided to leave him be for a while. So, I just sat in my seat and stared out the window at the sky.

After a while, I got worried, so I got up and remembered where he went. I was at the cargo hold when I saw him sitting on a box.

He looked so peaceful and lost in thought. I was about to leave when I heard him speak.

"Where're you goin'?"

I froze and turned to face him. "I felt like I should leave."

He got up and walked over to me and smiled. "You're fine. Here, come sit by me."

I followed him and sat with him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Noah?"

"Hm?"

I took a deep breath. "What's gonna happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

I breathed deeply again. "I mean, what do you think will happen to us in the future?"

He froze. He even froze his breath. But, he quickly recovered. "Well, I think we should just let the future take its roll. And we'll make it through whatever happens. And who knows? Maybe when we're both of age, we can… never mind."

I slowly got up and faced him. "We can what?"

His face contorted with nervousness and fear. "N-n-nothing. It's nothing. Promise."

I raised my eyebrow but shrugged. "Okay..?"

He quickly smiled and calmed down. "Alright. Well, let's just lie here for a while."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I heard his heartbeat. It was quick and nervous. What was he hiding from me? And whatever it was, he seemed pretty scared and nervous about it.

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

Holy. Living. Hell. I nearly told her I was gonna propose!

But, we relaxed and sat in sweet silence.

Soon, we landed and I heard Chris's voice boom across the plane.

"Attention passengers! We have landed in Egypt and I suggest you get your butts off my plane NOW!"

I groaned as Casey and I got up and we walked to the doors and walked off to see the Great Pyramid of Giza.

Chris was in a ridiculous pharaoh's costume as he told us the challenge.

Long story short, we had to get across the pyramid by going under it or over it. Casey, Izzy, Owen and I decided to go under it.

We took off and we were inside the pyramid.

To break the awkward silence, Owen started talking. "So, Noah. If we end up on the same team, should we form an alliance?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure big guy. I'd love to be in an alliance with you."

We trooped on for a while.


	12. Opposite Teams?

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

We walked through the pyramid until we found a bunch of bandages for a mummy.

Izzy smiled her usual crazy smile and leapt into the bandages.

"OOH! Wrap me up and I can look for other mummies! Like Van Helsing for mummies!"

"Uh, Izzy? We're just gonna go. Catch up when you're done." Noah muttered as we walked on without her.

We got to a long hallway when someone wrapped in mummy bandages stumbled in front of us. We thought it was Izzy.

Owen smiled and picked up the figure. "Aw! You're so cute Izzy! Give me a kiss!"

But the creature growled and tried to squirm away from Owen.

Noah and I stared at them then turned to each other with wide eyes in realization: That thing wasn't Izzy.

"That's not Izzy! RUN!" Noah yelled as Owen dropped the creature and we ran in pure and utter terror.

We went through twists and turns until we found a long corridor with a light at the end of it.

"There's the exit! WE CAN MAKE IT!" I shouted.

We got there and saw the finish line.

We crossed it and saw Alejandro, Lindsay, Bridgette, DJ, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Harold, Tyler, Sierra, Ciana, Heather, Cody and Izzy standing on three colored mats.

"Well! You guys made it! Owen, Noah, Alejandro, Ciana, Tyler and Sierra stand on the blue mat! LeShawna, DJ, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Harold and Bridgette stand on the golden mat! And when Courtney, Gwen and Duncan get back, we'll place them on a team. So the rest of you hold on for a while." Dad yelled.

Then, we saw Courtney, Gwen and Duncan arguing on top of the pyramid.

My dad sounded the song bell and Duncan flipped out, dragged Courtney and Gwen off the pyramid, and yelled and my dad and quitted the show and went back on the plane to wait for a ride home.

But, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Izzy and I stood on the pink mat.

I looked over to Noah longingly. Were we gonna be on opposite teams?

"Alright! Now the mats you're standing on and the people on the mats with you are the teams you're on. Now, you and your teams have two minutes to name your teams! GO!"

We started talking. We threw around names from 'Team Pewds', 'Team Raptor', to 'Team Nightmare'.

Then, Izzy said, "OOH! What about 'Team Amazon'!?"

We all agreed.

So, our teams was 'Team Amazon', LeShawna, DJ, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Harold and Bridgette's team was 'Team Victory', and Owen, Noah, Alejandro, Ciana, Tyler and Sierra's team was 'Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot'. That name really creeped me out because one: It was my dad. Two: Sierra named it.

Anyways, we were given prizes. Team Amazon's prize was a camel, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's prize was a goat, and Team Victory's prize was a stick.

My dad released scarab beetles and we hopped on our camel and ran away into the desert to find the Nile.

We finally found it and we have to weave a boat of reeds. But unfortunately, none of us knew how to weave reeds. But we looked over at Sierra and her awesome weavings skills. Long story short, my dad showed up and he made Izzy and Sierra swap teams.

But, we won the challenge. But, I was still really depressed about Noah and I being on separate teams.

**_Ciana's P.O.V._**

I was pretty happy to be on the same team as Alejandro, but a little jealous about him flirting with Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney, LeShawna and Heather. But, I got over it.

I was in loser class late at night when Noah got up to go somewhere. I had no idea why or for what, but I shrugged it off.

The guy was messed up sometimes. But he's good guy.


	13. Devil Take the Hindmost

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I sat up in my first class seat in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep, so I got up. I wrapped the small blue blanket I had around me and I walked away to the cargo hold. It was dim but not dark, so I could see but not very well.

I froze when I heard something clatter. I was completely still.

When nothing else happened, I walked slowly backwards. .I nearly screamed when I bumped into something behind me.

I heard breathing. I slowly felt the thing I had bumped into. I felt clothing.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

I heard breathing before an answer. "Noah. Who is it asking?"

I sighed with relief. "Casey."

I turned around wrapped my arms around him.

"Holy hell, you scared the hell outta me. I didn't know who it was down here." He whispered.

"Yeah, same here."

I let go as we stumbled around in the dark until we found a box and sat down. I shivered at the bone-chilling temperature in the hold as I tightened the blanket around me.

As my vision adjusted to the dark, I saw Noah's silhouette shaking and chattering against the cold. I stuck an arm out and wrapped half of the blanket around him as we snuggled against each other in the blanket.

"T-t-thanks Case."

"No problem."

We sat in silence while we warmed up a little. Noah then broke the silence.

"I'm a little pissed off right now."

"Why?"

He swallowed before replying. "Because we're on opposite teams. I don't want that. What if your team votes you off or mine votes me off? Then we're both depressed."

I smiled sadly. "We have this time right now, don't we? And we're still together. Isn't that enough?"

He nodded. "Yeah. At least we still have this time to us right now."

I kissed his lips softly. He moved us off the box and we were now sitting against the box, still huddled in the blanket.

He kissed my lips gently and pressed his hand on my stomach. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, making Noah cup my cheek with his other hand. I gripped his arm and lightly tugged his lip with my teeth. He opened up and my tongue met with his.

I soon pulled away.

"Casey?"

"Hm?"

"Should we sleep here tonight?"

I hesitated for a second. "No."

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "'Cause it's friggin' freezing in here."

He froze then nodded his head. "Good point. Well, go on back to first class. I'll be in loser class."

"You do that. If you want, I can smuggle you some food from first class."

He kissed my forehead. "I wouldn't mind it if you did."

I smirked as I got up. "See you in the morning."

"You too. Night, Sexy." he said.

I turned to him and smirked. "Night, Gorgeous."

"Nice comeback, Case. I have taught you well." He said, rubbing his hands together like an evil villain from James Bond movies.

I giggled quietly and walked away from the freezing cargo hold and got back to first class to see everybody asleep except Cody, who was sitting in a seat with a really pissed look on his face.

"Where the hell were you?" He growled.

I shrugged. "Just went to go think for a while."

He gave me a look that said bullcrap on it.

"Don't lie to me. I know you were off with Noah. But, you can't go sneaking off like that. He's not on your team anymore, hon. And either you stop or wait till the merge to go sneak off. Got it? As the only manly one on our team, I say you can't, so don't."

"Cody. I thought you were my friend."

He smirked evilly. "I am. But, who's to say I can't keep you safe from elimination?"

"What do you mean?"

He smirked harder. "I mean, that if you sneak off one more time, I'll vote you off. Nothing personal, just can't afford to lose this. We can help each other and be really good friends, or you can turn down the offer and risk elimination. Take your pick."

I looked at him in disbelief. How dare he think he can go and ruin my relationship with my boyfriend! If he thinks he can just threaten me and pull a Heather Act on me, he's got another thing coming.

"You wouldn't dare. I know you. You're sweet and kind and you always think of others. I know for a fact that you'd feel guilty as hell if you keep this up."

He had a master poker face. "We'll see who's right. Go ahead. Sneak off. And if our team loses tomorrow because of it, you're outta here. But, if we win or don't lose, I'll take your word for it and trust you with going to see Noah. Deal?"

I smirked at him. "Deal."

We shook on it and I got back in my seat and turned on my iPod to, 'Devil Take the Hindmost' from the, 'Love Never Dies' soundtrack.

Right now, it was true. Devil take the Hindmost.


End file.
